


Storytime Fats

by lutenju



Category: Storytime Animations
Genre: F/F, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutenju/pseuds/lutenju
Kudos: 4





	Storytime Fats

The fade started after Jaidenanimations was spotted by a fan. She tried to hide it, but she had been putting on weight as of late. Constant snacking and staying indoors was catching up to her, but not having to show herself made it easy to conceal up until that point. Once it was out in the open, Jaiden started reflecting the weight gain in her videos. She went from slender and fit to pudgy and soft, a noticeable paunch of a stomach and thicker thighs. Her views skyrocketed and though she was embarrassed of it, she couldn't deny that it was good publicity at the very least. Constant work on videos slowly took it's toll and Jaiden only grew fatter. Her gut took up more space and her hips and thighs could barely fit in her pants. As her shirts struggled to cover her belly, she also noticed her modest bust growing. She had spent so much time at home without a bra on, she hadn't realized how much her tits had grown. The comments were a mixed bag despite her increasing views. There were plenty of people calling her a hog and a blimp, but just as many calling her gorgeous. She didn't know how to feel until she noticed one of the comments said that she was ripping of illymation. Though Jaiden was confused by the comment, it made sense when she saw that Illy was on the same track as her. Though she was further behind in size, Illy had definitely been putting on weight. While Jaiden had been packing on weight all over, Illy's fat was mainly in her hips and thighs which made her ass look huge! It was reassuring that she wasn't the only one going through the nasty comments about their weight. 

\---------------

Curious fans asked constantly about the animators weight and though they kept it a mystery, many had solid guesses. Jaiden had started putting on weight well before Illy and thus probably was around 300 pounds. Her shirts grew in size rapidly as she snacked on stream, stuffing herself eagerly as occasional encouragement spurred her on. Her belly would become taut and full, leaving her rubbing it as the streams ended and well after. Her chairs struggled to contain her growing hips and ass and her tits were well past a G cup in terms of bra sizes. As for Illy, she was still just below 250 pounds and couldn't seem to close the gap. She was stuck behind her tablet animating and snacking like Jaiden, but she couldn't seem to put on weight. Her plentiful hips made chairs a struggle and finding pants a nightmare as her now huge ass was as starting to make slim doorways a challenge. Her hips were able to accommodate her swelling rear as they grew with her ass and her thighs weren't far behind. In exchange, the rest of her only softened up slightly and her chest barely changed at all. Illy didn't want to admit she was envious of Jaiden's chest, but she could help but stare as she watched her streams. It wasn't long before the two met up at a convention and the duo spent time chatting. They kept to small talk, catching up and the like in Jaiden's hotel room. However it was inevitable that the conversation would turn to how much they've grown. Illy wanted to know Jaiden's secret, how she had put on hundreds of pounds in a few weeks. Jaiden didn't have any easy answer, though her reaching for a snack was rather telling by itself. It was clear that Jaiden's whole lifestyle had changed, snacking becoming a constant which she couldn't stop and her actual meals growing in size as she did. Illy however was forcing herself to eat, constantly setting reminders on her phone to eat anything in the hopes that it would make her bigger. It was discouraging for Illy to realize that she may never be able to get as big as Jaiden. However her friend was quick to offer help, though her help was just stuffing Illy with food as much she could it was still a kind gesture. Jaiden decided to stream the first ever animator stuffing mukbang, to celebrate with fans of both her own gain as well as Illy's. They were both a bit camera shy, Jaiden's gut hanging out from under her t-shirt and Illy's butt crack visible as her pants strained against her huge hips. As they started eating, they grew more comfortable as they stuffed themselves. Illy took a moment to catch her breathe and rubbed her distended belly, but Jaiden barely slowed down at all. Glutting herself on candies, chips and chocolate, Jaiden was an eating machine. Illy was inspried, but just couldn't manage to force herself to eat. Jaiden leaned in close to Illy and slowly started feeding her. Her soft doughy belly, now firmer from all snacking she did, pressed against Illy as she ate. Jaiden kept the pace slow to make sure Illy didn't get sick but together they both spent six hours just eating and chatting with fans about upcoming videos they had planned.

\---------------

After the convention, Jaiden's behavior had really rubbed off on Illy. Now idly snack, she put on weight quickly and her bottom heavy figure grew by the day. Jaiden was so proud of Illy's progress and so were their fans. Soon, fans were sponsoring stuffing for both of them. Each meal bigger than the last, stacked high with greasy fast food. Fries, burgers, fried chicken, ribs and the like were just a few of the things the duo had grown partial to. They still enjoyed their sweets of course, candies and chocolates leaving their clothes sticking as they shoveled the treats into their mouths. Jaiden's blubbery body was plumping up all around, making clothes not only a chore but near pointless with how much she ate. Her gut dominated her frame, sticking out several feet in front of her. Jiggly and soft, she barely felt when she bumped into anything with her belly. Her hips had grown to accommodate her gut as well as give her thighs room to grow as well. Her ass was nothing to sneeze at, each cheek surpassing volleyballs in size. Her tits rested atop her belly, swollen larger than her head and beyond the point of wearing any kind of bra. Her nipples poked through the fabric of any shirt she wore when it was cold, or when she was eating as her enjoyment of her growing size became more apparent. Illy was still mostly hips and ass, pants being the first item of clothing she had to abandon as she put on weight. She even started packing on weight in her gut and her tits blossomed into plump E cups. With their size becoming part of their branding, they animated stories of their weight gain and the various scenarios in which their growing size created experiences that one would would only believe if they were there to see them. Jaiden literally burst from one of her shirts while at a buffet, her gut spilling onto the table and her tits flopping out with her whole body jiggling. Of course, she was embarrassed but also turned out by just how much her fat ass had changed. She left the buffet only to continue gorging herself at home where she could rub her thighs together and hopelessly hump away at the air as her arousal grew. Her gut was just too large for Jaiden to reach down and play with herself. Illy on the other hand busted her pants while struggling to put them on, giving up on jeans or anything of the sort and just wearing sweatpants when she had to. All of her panties were like thongs thanks to her massive ass cheeks devouring them with the same voracity she did food. Thankfully, Illy was still able to get herself off as her gut was still a manageable size. After reaching out to one another, the girls decided to make a collab where they finally openly revealed their weight to their fans. Jaiden was sitting at a hefty 486 pounds while Illy was still behind at only 392 pounds. However, they were also excited to announce that this was only the beginning for them and that they would both be gaining for the foreseeable future.


End file.
